


Still No Respect

by hitokiri



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Imayoshi is Imayoshi, Kasamatsu and Imayoshi are roommates, Kasamatsu blushes a lot, Kise is slightly possessive, Kise knows what senpai needs, M/M, Non-Descriptive Sex, Shy Kasamatsu, ends as university!Kasamatsu, starts out as pre-university!Kasamatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiri/pseuds/hitokiri
Summary: While Kasamatsu tries to figure out his future, Kise throws something even bigger his way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is not mine.
> 
> I didn't reread this, nor do I have a beta, so be kind if there are typos. I just really wanted blushing!Kasamatsu and determined/dominant!Kise. Sex at the end is not graphic. Imayoshi is his roommate because I love him and because it's one of my guilty ships, but for the sake of KiKasa, there is no ImaKasa in this fic.
> 
> I tried to stay as true to the characters as possible, but being that this is only my second KnB fic, I'm not quite there yet. Bear with me.
> 
> I also had to name Kasamatsu's two little brothers (Kyou and Yuuji), so please don't judge me.

There are two sides to Kasamatsu Yukio.

On court, he's Kasamatsu Yukio, captain of Kaijou high school's basketball club. He's loud and violent and a seemingly complete hardass who wants nothing more than for his team to win. He's only ever filled with confidence and respect for his team and all they did for basketball. He wanted nothing more than to be the captain that did right by his team and lead Kaijou to victory at the Winter Cup.

Off court, he's Kasamatsu Yukio, third year at Kaijou high school. He's quiet and well-mannered and spends his free time from basketball club studying for college entrance exams and researching which school he wants to go to. He can't talk to girls for the life of him, and instead flusters and stutters even if they're only asking for his notes. He's a mess when he's not focusing on a leather ball on a waxed wooden court.

He sometimes sits in on Kaijou's off season basketball practice -- using the excuse that basketball in close proximity helps him focus -- to see how Hayakawa is doing with his team. Kasamatsu has no doubt that he made the right choice to succeed him, and that Hayakawa will take over where he left off and lead his team where Kasamatsu himself couldn't. It's a bitter feeling, but he is still so proud of his ex-teammates.

"You're here again."

He looks up from his notebook and locks eyes with Moriyama. "Yeah," he says, letting out a breath. He knew that he'd easily be found if he sat on the bleachers in the gym, but it's still the most comfortable place for him. Basketball is something he doesn't think he'll ever be able to let go of, whether he's playing it or not. The sound of shoes scuffing on a freshly waxed floor is therapeutic. "The library was too crowded." Moriyama doesn't say anything if he catches his lie, to which Kasamatsu is grateful. "What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to make sure you were studying. Kobori and I were concerned." Kasamatsu pretends Moriyama isn't talking about his test scores. He takes the empty spot beside Kasamatsu that doesn't have his bag and faces the court where the second and first years are practicing. Kasamatsu looks where Moriyama is looking and sighs wistfully. It's completely different watching from where the crowd watches instead of on the bench or on the court itself. "There will be college teams," he says softly, but without confidence.

"Yeah," Kasamatsu mutters. "But none of them are _this_ team. None of them are Kaijou."

He knows he can't spend much more time thinking about this. He has his whole future ahead of him; a future that doesn't have Kaijou in it. A future where he doesn't have his ace, Kise, or the teammates he spent a year being the captain of and watched grow to great players. He'll start fresh at a brand new school, a college with guys bigger and stronger than him, with more talent and guts than him; a guy _he_ will have to call captain again and start at the bottom. Senpais he has to respect.

He's thankful the weight will be lifted from his shoulders, but goddamn, is he going to miss this team.

"Come on," Moriyama says, patting him on the shoulder. "Practice is almost over and they'll close the gym soon. Let's get out of here before we're spotted. Hayakawa won't leave us alone if he sees us. You know he'll ask for a game."

Kasamatsu smiles and nods, slipping his notebook back into his bag and standing. They're making their way down the bleachers when a voice in their direction catches their attention. Kise is standing at the bottom of the bleachers, covered in sweat and grinning from ear to ear. "Senpai!"

"It's too late for you, but it's not for me. I'll see you tomorrow, Yukio." Kasamatsu elbows Moriyama in the side for grinning at his expense, but he's smiling too.

"See you," then, to Kise, "Hey, brat. Shouldn't you be practicing?" He adjusts the strap of his bag on his shoulder and walks down the bleachers towards his kouhai. The grin still hasn't left Kise's face; it's almost contagious because Kasamatsu can't help but grin back. It's a nice feeling, knowing his ex-team still cares so much about him even after he's no longer a part of it.

"I saw you watching, senpai. It's good to see you in the gym again."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it. Before you know it, I'll be gone."

"You're so mean, Kasamatsu-senpai!" Kise whines, and Kasamatsu can see the telltale hints of tears at the corners of his -- no longer _his_ \-- ace's eyes.

He sighs and whacks him on the back of his head. "Idiot," he growls, "You're going to be a second year soon. Stop your crying."

Kise laughs. "Hey, senpai, want to play one-on-one with me?"

"Brat, I'm busy."

Truthfully, Kasamatsu does want to play against him. He feels so alive on the court with Kise that he yearns to keep doing it. He almost wishes he had another year left at Kaijou, if only to spend it playing with Kise. The air about him is so positive; Kasamatsu feels like he's floating when they play.

Locking his fingers behind his head, Kise falls into step with Kasamatsu. "I know," he sighs. "Do you think you'll visit in your free time?" Kasamatsu stops, which makes Kise stop. "Senpai?" he asks, concerned golden eyes studying his face.

He hadn't thought about it. Honestly, his intention was to only come back when they had big matches, like the Interhigh and the Winter Cup. And if the teams in the practice matches were good, he might visit for those depending on his time allotment. He hadn't thought of popping in on regular before and after school practices. He would never want to disrupt their flow, and especially bother Hayakawa's captaining.

"I don't know," he says truthfully.

"I'm gonna get changed. Wait here and I'll walk you home, senpai."

Kasamatsu seethes when Kise ignores his, " _Kouhais don't walk their senpais home, idiot!_ "

He finds himself waiting anyway, albeit angrily. He's sitting on the lowest part of the bleachers, bag in his lap and his foot bouncing on the floor.

Kise comes out in his school uniform, hair wet and shimmering from a quick shower, bag on his shoulder and a grin spread across his face. "You waited!" Kasamatsu hates that Kise expected him to be gone. Kasamatsu never was one to disobey an order, whether it's from his kouhai -- _especially_ if it's from his kouhai -- or not.

He ends up letting Kise walk him home. They talk about practice and how Hayakawa is doing as captain, and how Kasamatsu is doing on choosing a school. Kise's voice lowers when they talk about that, like he doesn't actually _want_ to talk about it. He asks if he chose a school close enough to Kanagawa that he can visit. Kasamatsu tells him that he and Moriyama applied for the same university.

Kise convinces him to stop for nikujaga on the way, knowing it's his senpai's weakness, and then pays for Kasamatsu's meal to his chagrin. "I'm your senpai," Kasamatsu mutters, "and I'm not a girl. We should have gone half." Kise just ruffles his hair as they walk out the doors and back onto the street. "This is far enough, Kise. You still have to go your way-- Kise! Listen to your senpai!"

"In another few months, you won't be my senpai in Kaijou anymore. I may as well get used to it now, right?"

"Stupid brat, always so disrespectful."

They fall into step together again. The rest of the walk is quiet; they're comfortable enough with each other that they can be like this for periods of time. Bonding with someone on the basketball court creates connections deeper than just team play.

When they get to Kasamatsu's house, Kasamatsu turns to look up at him. "Thanks, Kise."

"Hey, senpai," Kise says, looking up at the front door. "Can I come in?"

Kasamatsu can't help it; his face flushes with heat. He doesn't even know what brought it on. Kise has never been to his house before, nor has he ever asked to come over. And suddenly he asks and Kasamatsu's face heats up.

He splutters, "W-what? Why?"

His kouhai shrugs, then asks again, "Please?"

Sighing, face still tinted pink, Kasamatsu says, "Come on."

In the genkan, they're barrelled over by two smaller looking Kasamatsus. They're pressed into the front door by two kids with touseled hair and huge grins. "Yu-chan!" they singsong, and Kise can't help but laugh out loud.

"Shut up," Kasamatsu growls at Kise, and then to his little brothers, "Hey, let go. We have a guest."

"Mori-chan?"

"That's not Mori-chan."

The little boys step back and let the teens step away from the door. "Mori-chan?" Kise asks.

"Moriyama."

Kise snickers, then leans down so he's eye level with the boys. "Hi, I'm Kise. I'm Kasa-- I'm Yukio's friend." He sends his senpai a cautious smile, liking the way his senpai's given name rolls off his tongue, before looking at the tiny Kasamatsus. "And you are?"

"I'm Kyou."

"And I'm Yuuji!"

Then, at the same time, "And you're Ki-chan!"

"Okay, that's enough," Kasamatsu sighs. "Back up so we can go upstairs, brats." But he's smiling as he ruffles their hair when they step back. Kasamatsu leads Kise upstairs to his room. "Sorry for the mess," he says as he opens the door. It's a teenage boy's bedroom, but it isn't overall bad. There's some clothes on the floor, but mainly the desk, floor, and the bed have basketball and sports magazines strewed about. This month's Sports Illustrated is open on his messy bed. His desktop keyboard is covered in more magazines. His basketball bag is half peeking out from under his bed, open, with his practice jersey sticking out. There's a basketball on the floor in the corner.

He blushes again when he sees Kise grinning. He shoves his shoulder and cleans off his desk chair for Kise to sit.

"I didn't expect anything different, but I didn't quite expect this either, senpai."

"Shut up, freshman."

He's got his bearings back, although he's still embarrassed.

"So, this is my room. Nothing much to see. Uh." He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "If we stayed downstairs, the twins would have bothered us, so I won't show you around the house, sorry." Kise can see it in his face how much he loves his little brothers, so he's not really bothered. Kasamatsu doesn't think they're annoying, he just doesn't want them bothering Kise.

"They're twins?"

"Ah, no. They're a year apart, but they look so much alike that, uh."

"I get it." Kasamatsu looks anywhere but at Kise as he surveys the room. "I love how passionate you are about basketball, senpai."

"Of course, idiot. I've been playing for years."

Kise laughs, watching as Kasamatsu tries to straighten up the bed before he sits down on it. He stands and walks over to sit beside his senpai. "Kise --"

"It's going to be really different without you, senpai. Hayakawa-senpai is great, but there was something about the way you led us that I don't know how I'm going to be able to let that go."

"You'll be fine, Kise. You had a captain before me, didn't you?"

Kise's smile doesn't reach his eyes. "Akacchi was different. He wasn't a captain like you. He didn't look out for us like you did. He didn't look out for us at all. There were five of us playing basketball by ourselves. We had no one to rely on besides Kurokocchi, and even then we took him for granted. But you, senpai," Kise turns to him, eyes serious, "You taught me what it was like to be part of a _team_. That if I got hurt, someone would be there to pick me up and tell me it's okay. You taught me it was okay to rely on others, and that I didn't have to fight by myself. You changed basketball for me, Kasamatsu-senpai."

Kasamatsu's face heats up again and he turns away. "I thought Kuroko did that for you."

"Kurokocchi was the last push, yes. If I hadn't seen the way he plays with Kagamicchi and the rest of Seirin, I wouldn't have thought it was okay to rely on someone else so much...but you, senpai...you were the one that showed me that even someone from the Generation of Miracles can be part of a team."

"You're an idiot," Kasamatsu says, but he's smiling. "Hayakawa will make sure my will carries on with the rest of Kaijou."

A knock on the door startles them.

"Yukio?" his mom calls from the other side, turning the knob. "Yuuji said you had a friend over; is it Moriyama-ku-- oh. Hello!"

"Hello, Kasamatsu-san. I'm Kise, a friend from senpai's basketball club."

"Oh!" she says, smiling. " _You're_ Kise-kun. Yukio talks about you all the time. He says you're one of the best basketball players he's ever played with." Kasamatsu blushes again, turning away as Kise focuses his burning eyes on him. "Are you staying for dinner, Kise-kun? I'm sure Yukio would be very happy to have you stay."

" _Mom_."

"I'd love to, Kasamatsu-san, thank you."

"I'll leave you two to it, then. I'll call you once it's ready."

Kasamatsu's face is in his hands when Kise turns back to him after his mom shut the door. "Your mom is so sweet, senpai."

"Just shut up."

His blush worsens when Kise pulls him into a hug, shouting, "Senpai, you're so cute!"

Kasamatsu shoves him away hard, muttering, "What the hell are you saying now?" He grabs his bag and pulls it onto his bed. "I have to study. So if you could shut up before it's time for dinner, that'd be great."

"You're so mean!"

He rolls his eyes and bops Kise on the head with his notebook, before resuming where he left off at the gym.

Kise is quietly watching him for all of five minutes before he can't take his senpai's focused face anymore. "Are you struggling, senpai? I could help you."

"You're my _kouhai_!" he shouts, but Kise is already prying the book from his hands and into his own lap. "Kise, I swear. Give me that back," he growls, tugging on the notebook. Kise's always been bigger, and stronger. Kasamatsu was never a match for him, honestly. He could hold his own in one-on-one, but if it was a battle of strength, Kise won everytime.

One big pull from Kise had the third year toppling over on top of him with a blush across his already red face. "Ki--"

"Has anyone ever told you your eyes are pretty, senpai?"

"Wh--"

He lets go of the notebook and uses his now free hands to push up from the mattress so he can sit properly again, but Kise's strong hands clamp around his wrists and hold him in place. They're chest to chest, Kise's breath fanning over the top of his head and tickling the hairs there. He bites his lip but stays still.

"When was your first kiss, Kasamatsu-senpai?"

"What's this, all of a sudden--"

"Answer me."

Kasamatsu won't look at him; he can't shake the blush, and he knows that he won't be able to lie if he looks into the freshman's eyes. As it is, this is a new, scary version of his kouhai that he doesn't think he can face alone.

"Have you ever been kissed?"

"Y-yes," he says, but he can't even pull together a single speck of his basketball court pride when he's not on the court. He can't lie properly so that it's convincing. He can't even convince himself.

Kise's voice drops lower and Kasamatsu shivers. "You're lying, senpai."

"Fine!" he growls. "I've never been kissed, happy? I can't even talk to girls, let alone kiss one. Now can you let me go?"

"No," Kise says, holding tighter to Kasamatsu's wrists.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't just walk you home for no reason."

Kasamatsu ceases his struggling and looks down at Kise. His face is serious, eyes glowing gold. He looks like he did when he played against Aomine and copied his style for the first time. He looks determined and mad, like this is something he's not going to lose, whatever this is.

Their positions flip in an instant and Kasamatsu is left pressed against the mattress, wrists held down next to his head as the first year looms over him. "Kise--"

"I've been holding this back for months, Kasamatsu-senpai," Kise whispers, breath hot on his face. "Every time I watch you play; every time I play with you, against you... standing on that court with you has been the greatest thing I've ever accomplished. Standing side by side with you, whether we won or lost, is the best feeling I've ever had. Even more than winning every single match at Teikou.

"I've thought about this for months. First because of how badly the first thing you ever said to me pissed me off. God, senpai, I wanted to fight you back then. I could have taken you. But the longer I spent time with you at practice, I realized you weren't all talk, that you had honestly worked as hard as you said you did. That you made Kaijou the best team they could possibly be. It started then, senpai."

Kasamatsu is silent, looking up at Kise as he talks. He doesn't struggle, doesn't try to get Kise to loosen his grip. He just listens, teeth worrying his bottom lip.

"You were so determined, so strong. You never once broke in front of us, even when we lost against Aominecchi and the rest of Touou. I knew how hard you fought against Imayoshi during that game, how much his taunting hurt you. I knew that it couldn't have been easy pulling the foul from Aominecchi, how much it had to hurt when you fell. God, hearing him call you senpai almost set me off.

"But I trusted you; you tried so hard. I've never looked up to anyone the way I look up to you." He presses their foreheads together and closes his eyes. He has to be able to feel how hot Kasamatsu's face is; he has to know that Kasamatsu has never been in this position before. Knowing Kasamatsu has never been kissed, he has to know that he's never been on a bed with another person before, be it boy or girl. Moriyama always sits on the computer chair, which was why Kasamatsu had made sure to clear it off for Kise.

He didn't expect Kise to sit on his bed with him, or to push him against it and hold him down. This is brand new territory and he's more embarrassed now than he has ever been talking to girls in his class.

Kise sighs. "I was trying to hold back because this is your last year at Kaijou. I didn't want to say anything because it wouldn't be good for either of us. But, senpai, I can't stop my feelings.

"I really like you, senpai. More than I've ever liked anyone before. I had a girlfriend once, for a week. But she didn't care about _me_. I was bragging rights because I was a model. It took a week before she was stolen from me. But I didn't care." He lets go of one of Kasamatsu's wrists to take his chin between his thumb and forefinger and make Kasamatsu look at him. "You're the first thing that I actually care about outside basketball. The first thing I've been passionate about since I found something I was good at and could actually take seriously.

"You're so loud and assertive on the court. But here, in your room, you're so quiet and passive. I like both sides of you, senpai. I don't blame you for the loss against Seirin. You fought hard as hell; there's no one else I'd rather have been on a team with. There's no better captain I could have asked for."

He leans down and, using his grip on Kasamatsu's chin, holds him in place and presses a kiss against partly open lips. Kasamatsu's gasp opens them more and he presses harder, further, kissing him properly and taking his breath away. Their eyes close and Kasamatsu melts into the bed. Kise has long since released his other wrist, but he's not fighting anymore. His face is still flushed red, but he's kissing back, making the softest sounds against the lips dominating his own.

When Kise pulls back, Kasamatsu is the only one left panting.

"I've wanted that for so long," he says, smiling shyly down at his former captain. "Even though you're going to university...even though I'll still be in high school and it might be weird for you...I want you to consider me, senpai. I don't care what school you go to. I don't care how far it is. I want to be with you."

Kasamatsu looks away and mutters, "You're an idiot," but he's smiling.

OMAKE

"My, isn't this a sight."

Kasamatsu screams and throws the nearest object he can find at Imayoshi's stupid head. "GET OUT!"

"This is my room, too, you know." Imayoshi is smiling in that same unsettling way he always has, and it sets Kasamatsu on edge.

As it is, Kasamatsu is in the most vulnerable position possible under Kise. His legs are wrapped around his waist, ankles locked, while Kise continues to steadily thrust into him. He smacks Kise on the shoulder. "Stop, you idiot!" he shouts, but it cuts off in a moan as he shudders when Kise brushes up against that spot inside him. "Oh, god. I _really_ didn't want Imayoshi to see me like this."

Kise doesn't appear to care. Kasamatsu's naked body, clad only in his knee socks, is covered almost completely by Kise's larger body.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before, Yukio-kun."

"I told you not to--"

Kise pauses in his thrusting and turns cold eyes on Imayoshi, who raises an eyebrow at him. "My, my. It seems you've got a possessive high school boyfriend, Kasamatsu. I'll leave you two alone, but how about a text next time, yeah?" He laughs at Kasamatsu's growl as he shuts the door behind himself.

"God, why couldn't I have been roomed with Moriyama?" Kasamatsu groans, covering his eyes with his forearm. Kise still has yet to resume his thrusting and Kasamatsu worries. "Kise?"

The second year high schooler looks murderous when Kasamatsu looks up at him to see what's wrong. His golden eyes are glowing and Kasamatsu tries to sink further into the bed. "Kise."

"How often does he call you by your given name, Kasamatsu-senpai?"

"Wha--" Kasamatsu stops when he realizes Kise is serious. "Not often. Just anytime he can sense I'm the most annoyed. Kise, seriously, what's up? It's not often you're like this."

Kise leans down and kisses him hard, fingers finding their way into his short hair and tugging roughly. Kasamatsu groans into the kiss and opens his mouth for him, letting him have his way. It's when Kise is calmed down enough that he finally pulls away, kisses the tip of Kasamatsu's nose, and trusts once, hard. Kasamatsu gasps, wrapping his arms around Kise's neck and pulling him back down for another kiss when Kise finds his rhythm again.

They come undone together, Kise manhandling Kasamatsu so his back is against Kise's chest when they're done, wrapped under the blanket. He's got a strong arm wrapped around Kasamatsu's waist, and another hand holding Kasamatsu's chin as he angles his head for another kiss.

"You're an idiot, Kise," Kasamatsu mutters, exhausted, but he's got a huge grin on his face. "But you're my idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
